Germanium (Ge) is a semiconductor having electronic properties better than those of silicon (Si). There has been known a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) using germanium for a semiconductor layer (for example, Non-Patent Documents 1, 2).